Making Meadows Out of Nothing At All
by ebhg
Summary: Emmett, Jasper, and even Carlisle can't resist teasing Edward he gets sooky while on a guys-only hunting trip. Alice 'sees' the whole thing, and can't resist sharing with the ladies. Flashback outtakes to 'Well, He Was Just Seventeen.'
1. Making Meadows

**Making Meadows Out of Nothing at All**

**A/N: Many millions of thanks go to my awesome friend Gleena for reviewing this for me, and for her invaluable suggestions:) This is a 'flashback' outtake to "Well, He Was Just Seventeen" If you've not read that story, you can read this as a lead-in to that one:)**

**

* * *

  
**

The bright morning sun, so rare in Forks, crested over the towering tree tops, signaling the end of my cherished alone time with Bella. Even when the night promised to bring us together again, these hours between sunrise and sunset felt like years.

On this day in particular, I was not looking forward to removing myself from the bed I shared with my wife. Her muffled sigh was nearly inaudible, pressed as she was into my chest, but she had heard the evidence of what my gift had already given me awareness of.

Renesmee was rousing; her heart-rate and breathing were beginning to quicken, following her gradually surfacing consciousness as her dreams gave away to sleepy awareness. Our daughter was not fully awake yet, though, and I decided to make the most of my wife's time that I was still able to claim as mine and mine alone. I clutched Bella closer to me, a feat that would have seemed impossible moments before, but now, faced with our imminent separation, I couldn't seem to get close enough to her.

I did not want to let her go. I could not. I was completely addicted to her presence in my arms. To release her, and leave her behind for any time would be agony. I thought that leaving her the night before our wedding for my bachelor's party was difficult. I was so very naïve then. Now that I had given myself to her and experienced her wholly and completely, and had nearly lost her, twice, that night seemed trivial in comparison.

"We have to Edward."

I merely growled and pulled her ever tighter. It was fortunate that she was less breakable now than she had been the night of my bachelor's party.

"You can't turn them down again, Love."

"Who says?" I asked, fully aware of the extremely childish tone that my voice had taken.

"Edward, I'm not going anywhere. Ness and I will be here when you get back, you know."

I knew that. I understood that. I also knew what my father and brothers had planned.

They had proposed an extended hunting trip, just for the men of the family, two weeks prior. I had of course raised objections, but I found that even Carlisle and Esme would not allow me to use Renesmee as a reason to stay behind. Bella had insisted that it would be fine, that I should go with my brothers and father, but I could see her hesitation in her eyes.

We were out-voted.

This would be the first time that Bella, Renesmee and I would be separated for more than a few hours since that terrible day in January. I had been respectful and mature in my outward arguments against the outing, but inwardly, I wanted to stamp my foot and refuse. I knew it was the seventeen-year-old in me, but dammit; Bella and I hadn't even been married a full year. I could not stand to be away from her touches or her caresses. I felt lost if she wasn't close-by.

Only Jasper knew the extent of my dread.

Three days without Bella.

Three days without her touch.

Three days without her kisses.

Three days without_ her._

"It won't be that bad," Bella said. I could hear the false cheer in her tone.

"You have the satellite phone now. You can call every night to tell Renesmee her bedtime story."

I stiffened.

I didn't _want_ to tuck my baby girl in over the phone. I wouldn't be able to hear her dreams or comfort her when they turned dark.

Three. Days.

Of Hell.

"I don't want to go."

"I know." Bella's tone gave away her own reluctance. "We did agree to do this."

"48 hours of Emmett's mental run-down of every song on the Billboard Top 100 list starting with 1971 could make a monk break a fifty-year vow of silence, Love." Bella snorted, and I couldn't help but laugh with her. Her movements against me were highly distracting.

I began a trail of kisses along her neck and shoulder and she giggled quietly with each caress of my lips. I couldn't help the low purr that escaped me; I reached out mentally to determine how awake Renesmee actually was. I actually heard something much worse.

_And I know just where to touch you,_

_And I know just what to prove;_

_I know when to pull you closer,_

_And I know when to let you loose._

_And I know the night is fading,_

_And I know that time's gonna fly…_

Emmett. Apparently Air Supply was on this morning's playlist.

_Well, I think he's heard us finally. That lust just melted straight into annoyance. _

Jasper.

_Edward, we gave you thirty extra minutes, and we've been waiting here for fifteen, son. _

And Carlisle.

Bella instantly froze at my growl.

"They're out there, aren't they?" she asked. I lay my head down upon the shoulder I had recently been worshiping and nodded wordlessly. "As if Emmett needs any new ammunition; they're not coming in are they?" Bella muttered.

"NO BELLA! YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET DRESSED FOR US!"

If my wife could still blush, she would have been crimson.

"Take his arm or something off for me while you guys are out there, will you Love?"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"EXACTLY MY POINT!" Bella yelled back.

Renesmee was fully awake now. "Momma? Daddy?" she called from her bed. Bella and I moved swiftly to get dressed; her clothing had survived the previous night. Mine had not.

"I'll go get her; you get something sturdier on."

_Did she say sturdier? A little anxious were we?_

Brother or not, maybe Emmett _would _be losing an appendage this weekend.

"Have fun, love," Bella murmured as we met in the living room of the cottage a moment later. I crushed her to me one last time, covering her lips with my own and kissing her with the depth of my feelings.

_Daddy…_

My daughter's mental call pulled me from Bella, and I turned to my daughter. "I'll be calling tonight; I've got to tell you your story, right?"

"Yes, Daddy," Renesmee said, her lip jutting out for the first time. Clearly, leaving my daughter would be nearly as difficult as leaving my wife. Nessie's lip began to tremble; she was thinking of Alice and Jasper leaving before, and not coming back.

"I'll be home in a few days, Love," I explained.

"Ok Daddy," Renesmee whispered, mollified. I had to pull away now, before the tears fell. I would never leave then, and my brothers would drag me out in pieces before they let me stay. I kissed Nessie's forehead, gave Bella one last kiss and met my brothers and Carlisle outside.

As much as I tried to school my features into my oft-used poker face, I could not. Emmett and Carlisle knew of my unease just as well as Jasper. Saying nothing, the four of us swiftly began our journey north-east-ward.

We hadn't gone more than ten miles when Jasper came to a stop.

"Will you be able to handle this, Edward?" he asked. I was doubtful; I knew Jasper had felt it, but I bristled at being regarded as incapable. I glared at Jasper and insisted, "I'm fine."

The three of them raised their eyebrows at me, and I bristled anew. Carlisle and Emmett were doing their best to mask their thoughts, but Emmett let his guard down too soon. I glared at him now.

"I am not '_all touchy-feely_' now," I said, exasperated. I wasn't sure why I was denying it; hadn't I myself thought this morning that I was addicted to Bella's touch? Emmett's slip caused Carlisle to let his guard down as well.

"I am not _needy_, either," I ground out, feeling entirely ganged up on.

"Well, Edward, consider the theory," Carlisle began. "When I originally surmised that you had been changed too young to take a mate…" Carlisle broke off as Emmett snickered at our father's choice of words. I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms in frustration. "As I was saying, I originally felt that you had been too young for physical demonstrances of affection because the prevailing theory of the time was that older adolescents needn't receive such attentions; that they were too old for a hug, but not old enough for the ultimate sign of affection."

Emmett started laughing again, yet this time, his mirth bled over to Jasper who could also no longer remain silent.

"Yes, boys, I mean sex. We've all had it, there's nothing to laugh about here," Carlisle tried in his most authoritative Doctor Cullen voice.

"Yeah, Eddie here finally joined the club!" Emmett said, tactlessly as usual. I found myself rolling my eyes once again. Then my brother began his inner monologue.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt…_

I growled at my brother, "That was a terrible song in 1992, and it's even worse now."

"Emmett," Carlisle warned as though we were truly adolescents. Then my father turned back to me. "As I was saying, physical affection in your day was limited by a good deal of rules. You balked at our touch, and even dare I say, abhorred it, until you fell in love with Bella."

I looked down at my shoes, unable to deny what my father so perceptively understood. Bella was the first touch that I sought after; the caress that I craved every moment that my skin wasn't in contact with hers.

"That doesn't make me _needy," _ I complained.

"Well, that is true to a degree. But I think your youth has a greater affect on your drive to seek that physical connection, now that you've discovered the joys of it, than any of the rest of us when we took a mate."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Emmett and Rosalie were nearly unbearable for a full decade," I argued.

"I'm not denying that they have a strong connection; but even after they were married, they frequently hunted separately. Rosalie often with Esme, and Emmett with you or I. They did things more readily on their own as well. Rosalie had her cars and Emmett had...well something of everything I guess. Alice and Jasper were the same. This is the furthest we've gotten you from Bella in nearly six months."

"Even now, Edward, as we're discussing it, I get a feeling of unease; agitation."

"That's because this conversation is aggravating," I muttered.

"No. it's more than your usual annoyance. The Aussie's have a great word for it: sooky," Jasper explained.

"I am not _sooky_!" I denied.

"Sulky, moody, with a need for physical affection. I think that fits," Emmett laughed. At our raised eyebrows, he scoffed. "I do know how to read, you know."

"Even if that were true, my age has nothing to do with it. That could describe any of you when you miss your wives. And more than that, I have a child to miss, too. I'm bound to be more anxious when separated from them."

"That may be true, Edward, but you've been to medical school. You know that a male's sexual peak is around eighteen. Recent studies show that teens need the hugs, the pats on the back- those types of physical reassurances of affection more than, well, more than adults do, at any rate. I have a feeling that you may always feel this depth of need and desire for Bella. Not just in this 'honeymoon phase' that you're in now, but eternally."

"Whoa…Rosie and I are extremely active sexually as it is. I can just imagine how much more active Rosie and I would be if I was turned at seventeen and I had Eddie's drive here…"

At his comment, I snapped. Emmett's innuendos had been constant and embarrassing through the entire conversation with Carlisle. It had only gotten more colorful and crass with every passing moment. If he wanted an adolescent reaction, I could oblige.

Before he had truly realized what was happening, I had slammed him into a small stand of trees directly behind him. Four of the five pines went down beneath us with a thunderous crash. I knew that I had to get up quickly; if Emmett was able to roll us and pin me, there wouldn't be any fight left. Now that I had begun, I wanted to let off some steam.

In a flash I was up and out of Emmett's reach. He stood up with a cocky grin on his face. I knew that he'd been hoping for this to happen while we were out. He just hadn't counted on it being so early in our excursion. Jasper and Carlisle weren't concerned; they had been expecting this too.

_Please remember, Edward; minimal environmental impact._

I spared a glance and a nod for my father as I crouched and waited for my larger opponent to think through his plan. Unfortunately, Emmett had been practicing a lot lately. _I Got You, Babe_ ran on a continuous loop in his mind. Cher was bad enough alone; the addition of Sonny was enough to ensure that, for the moment, Emmett's thoughts were his own. There was always distraction.

"Think you got me, little brother?" Emmett taunted. He knew I didn't enjoy that particular diminutive. I was no one's _little brother._

"I'm older than you, _little brother," _I tossed back at him.

"Ah, but I'm physically older, and bigger. And you know, I'm not all _sooky_," he yelled back. I narrowed my eyes at him, and he laughed at me again. "Did that hit the mark?"

"What's the wager on this little match going to be, gentlemen?" Jasper asked, ever the speculator.

"If I win, the arm wrestling bet is off, and I can make any and all jokes I want," Emmett said immediately. He had obviously thought this out before we even left. Possibly from the moment the trip was conceptualized.

"If _I_ win, we never have this conversation again; my sex life with Bella stays just that; with Bella."

"Bring it on, Eddie."

I growled and charged at my brother, catching him around the arm and attempting to swing him into the air. I caught his thought a moment too late; I darted backwards but not before he tore my sleeve.

"Guess we'll have to get you _sturdier clothes," _he teased. Then, he charged me. It was simple enough to dart around him this time; he hadn't blocked his thoughts at all. His concentration was slipping.

Evading Emmett was simple enough, but in order to win our little match, I had to toss or tackle him three times in succession. Carlisle had had to dictate clear rules several decades before; in the light of the gifts and competitive natures in our family, something had to be done to declare a match won.

_Bella!_

Startled by Emmett's sudden exclamation, I turned, I realized, hoping that my wife was really there. I should have known better, however. Emmett took full advantage of my distraction and flattened me from behind.

"WHOO! One to one!"

"That wasn't fair, and you know it," I groused into the dirt.

"Well, now you know how it feels. I just have something to use against you now, Mr. Needy."

That did it. I summoned all my strength and anger and frustration, and threw Emmett off of me, taking down three more trees in the process.

"Two-one," I said.

After that, we traded back and forth a few more times, until I took my brother down twice in a row. There was now a sizeable clearing amongst the tall pines.

"_Makin' meadows, out of nothin' at all!" _ Emmett crooned in an atrocious falcetto.

I was ready to end this; I only needed one more toss or tackle and I would save my sanity and Bella's until the next bet rolled around. Emmett's 1983 playlist suddenly morphed into 1990, and my brother was now dancing in a painfully familiar manner. He was only missing the parachute pants.

"Hammer Time, Edward. Bet you can't touch this!"

_Hi, Bella!_

Taking advantage of Emmett's horrible dance skills, and his even worse attempt at distracting me, I circled behind and launched him into the last tree standing in our makeshift-meadow.

"How's that for touching?" I asked, unable to avoid a dig at the atrocious song still running through his head. "You've successfully used an imaginary Bella as a distraction once; it isn't going to work again. It was more than a little absurd to try it three more times, Emmett."

"Can't blame a guy for tryin," Emmett responded, brushing the pine needles from his hair. He was pouting.

"I won, and you know it. No more innuendos and none of you will ever repeat this conversation again," I stated firmly, in my best fatherly voice. I was slightly chagrined to note that my hands were planted on my hips.

"Oh, look, Emmett; Edward's getting all parental on us."

I growled, but Carlisle's hand on my shoulder and his laughter kept me from chasing both my brothers down again.

"Don't let them get to you, son. Let them get their aggressions out together, while we fathers ruminate on the impetuousness of youth," Carlisle said. I raised my eyebrow at him. There was a glint in his eye and a trace of humor in his dry delivery. He was teasing me too. How would I last three days of this without Bella? I needed her arms around me to deal with them. Perhaps I could sneak away after a meal or two now that Emmett had had his wrestling match.

A beep from my phone signaled an in-coming text.

_Don't you dare!_

Damn pixie. I'd had a fleeting hope that it was Bella asking me to come home.

Maybe I was getting sooky.

Not that I would admit that out loud.

Ever.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope this was enjoyable:) Stay tuned for Bella's girl-talk about Sookyward;)

Just as a heads up, The Mystic Awards have begun the voting round! My story **It Doesn't Get Much Better Than This** is in the category for "Mr. Perfect." There is a link on my profile.

I don't know about you, but Dr. Magic-crepe-hands-wet-in-the-ocean Masen seems pretty perfect to me!

The Sparkles are also accepting nominations. **Getting to Know the Cullen Coven** has already been nominated:) Voting will begin October 15, 2009.

Please review! Anyone? Bueller? Bueller?


	2. He's So Shy

**He's So Shy**

**A/N: Here's the ladies' conversation while the guys were out hunting;)**

**Don't forget to get your submissions for the Twilight Anniversary Contest in! Entries are accepted until 11:59 PM MST November 30, 2009.**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2115072/Twilight_Anniversary_Challenge**

**I also cannot forget to thank Gleena for reviewing this for me, and giving her awesome input!**

**Stephenie owns it, not me:)**

**

* * *

  
**

Renesmee and I stood in the living room of our small cottage for a few minutes after Edward had left with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. Ness pressed her hand to my cheek, wordlessly asking when Edward would walk back through the door.

"Well sweetheart, Daddy will be hunting with Grandpa and your uncles for three days. Today is Friday, so Daddy will be home on Sunday night." Renesmee seemed to consider that, and not for the first time, I wished that I could know what she was thinking as easily as my husband could. I suddenly had new respect for Edward's frustration with my shield.

Nessie put her hand to my cheek again, asking what we would be doing until Daddy came home. Biting back the reply, _"Nothing fun,"_ I explained that Aunt Alice had the whole weekend planned for us.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked. Nessie's eyes instantly lit up and she reached towards my face excitedly. I decided to head her off at the pass. "Not blood this time, sweetie. You need to eat some human food this morning." Ness' face scrunched up in disappointment before she smiled at me. Instantly, I was given a vision of pancakes, drenched in what looked like an entire bottle of syrup.

"You want pancakes for breakfast?" I asked Ness as I pulled her in close and rubbed noses with her. Again, I was given the view of an extra-large bottle of real maple syrup.

"Of course, we'll put syrup on them,' I laughed. "Maybe not that much, though." What was it with my daughter and concentrated sugar? If only she would eat her vegetables with the same enthusiasm.

I chuckled to myself and swept Nessie onto my back, thrilling at the giggle that escaped her lips as we took off at a run towards the big house. The rush from running at vampire speed was incredible. I hoped that I never took it for granted. I found that the speed and agility that I was now graced with to be the next best thing to being a vampire, other than Edward and our family.

Mmm…Edward. I had to be careful not to dwell on thoughts of my husband too much, otherwise, I was sure to be miserable this weekend. The house came into sight just through the trees and beyond the river.

"Mommy, it's just like the song! Over the river and through the woods! And we're going to Grandma's house!" I chuckled at Renesmee's epiphany as we entered the back door. I was surprised though, to find Alice sitting in the middle of the floor, laughing hysterically. For a moment, I was confused. I mean, Ness was cute, but her comment wasn't _that_ funny. That's when I noticed Alice's eyes. They had the characteristically unfocused look of her visions; Rosalie and Esme stood on either side of her, waiting with amused expressions fixed upon their faces.

"Oh, Jasper. Sooky! That was a choice word. And so true too! Emmett! What are you about to think?! _That_ sets him off," Alice said between her laughter. "Oh, Emmett…not Hammer. Edward hates that song. Even if I didn't know you would lose, I'd tell you that mentioning that song was a sure way to rile Edward up. Carlisle…well played."

"Alice?" I questioned, impatient. Suddenly Alice let out a huff of indignation and pulled out her cell phone, muttering "_Don't…you…dare!"_ as she blurred her thumbs over the key pad.

I decided I didn't even want to know.

Then Alice was there in front of us. "What are you two wearing? Jammies? Bella! You have that whole wardrobe at your disposal, and you are wearing what…flannel pants? And that's _Edward's _shirt! The drape is all wrong; you look like a designer hobo! Renesmee, let's go make you presentable!" Alice began giggling. "Then, have I got a story to tell you ladies!"

Renesmee laughed in delight as Alice carried her upstairs, followed by Rose. I just shook my head and grinned at the three of them.

"Well, Bella, what do you say to making some breakfast for that beautiful little girl of yours?" Esme said warmly, leading the way into the kitchen. "What's on the menu?" she asked while pulling open the refrigerator door and disappearing behind it.

"Pancakes," I sighed. Esme closed the fridge as soon as I said it with a knowing smile, and a bottle of genuine maple syrup in her hands. I smiled and shook my head. I didn't know why we even bothered asking anymore. Pancakes had been the biggest hit in Renesmee's human diet thus far.

Twenty minutes later, I was flipping pancakes onto a plate. Alice and Rosalie called that they would be down as soon as they dressed my daughter _properly_. Whatever that meant. Esme merely laughed at my eye roll as she finished slicing some fruit.

"Mommy! I'm ready!" Nessie must have enjoyed her makeover, if she was using her words more. I turned around and smiled at my sisters and daughter as they moved into the kitchen. Nessie's hair was coaxed into sleek waves, making her hair much longer than when it was in its tight ringlets.

"Alice? Rose? How is she supposed to eat pancakes with sticky syrup if she's got her hair down?"

"Oh. Hmm." Within seconds, Renesmee's hair was in an elegant twist, entirely too mature for her childish face. For the moment, I was actually grateful that Edward wasn't there to see our little girl looking ready to take the runway. That definitely wouldn't go over well. I scrunched my nose and looked at my sisters.

"What ever happened to pigtails? I asked.

"Please, Bella, we can't waste hair like hers on pigtails!" Alice said in obvious exasperation. "We're making up for decades of Edward's hair styling denials!"

"Hair styling denials?" I asked dryly. Sometimes Alice really could take things a bit out of proportion. Perhaps 'a bit' was the wrong sentiment…

"You have no idea how hard we tried to convince him to let us loose on his hair. The fifties were torture! I kept getting visions of Edward with a nice pompadour! He insisted that I was only seeing it because_ I_ was deciding it. And the eighties!"

"Robert Smith," Rosalie chuckled at my confused look. "Alice tried to get Edward to go as Robert Smith for Halloween one year. He refused, of course. Alice only relented when Edward pointed out that it would be impossible to tease his hair the way Smith did."

"Enough gel and it would have worked," Alice muttered.

"Anyways! Ness, here's your pancakes!" I put the plate of cakes right in front of Nessie's seat at the breakfast bar at the same time that Esme brought over a gravy boat full of hot syrup. I smiled, waiting for the enthusiasm that usually accompanied Renesmee's parentally-approved sugar consumption. I was certainly not expecting the crestfallen expression and the pout that suddenly overtook Renesmee's face as she looked at the plate given to her.

"Ness? What's wrong? You said you wanted pancakes…" Instantly, Ness' lip began to tremble. My still heart lurched as I watched her face crumple as she suddenly wailed, "I want Daddy!"

That made two of us.

I moved around the kitchen island quickly scooping up my daughter and hugging her to me. "You still need to eat, Love. Daddy will be back," I promised her.

"It's not the same!" Nessie pouted.

"What?"

Renesmee pressed her hand to my cheek; I was treated to the memory of Edward as he worked in this very same kitchen a few days previous. He was clearly making pancakes at the stove.

"I made some for you, with Daddy's recipe. They're just the same!" I coaxed her.

"No they aren't!" Nessie insisted, and then I was shown a close-up of the plate as Edward smiled (what a smile) and put Ness' breakfast in front of her. Then I understood. The pancakes that I had put in front of her this morning were uniformly-sized silver-dollar pancakes. On the plate that Edward had placed in front of Ness there was a heart shape, a howling wolf, a mountain lion, and a shape that looked suspiciously like the Volvo. But right in the center was the pancake to end all pancakes. Apparently he had used a funnel to create a pancake that spelled 'Renesmee,' in Edward's beautiful script.

I couldn't blame Ness. I really couldn't. I wished _I_ could have eaten them; they were such incredible looking pancakes. "I'll do my best, Renesmee," I promised. I certainly hoped that my newfound grace and agility translated into pancakes well. Alice blinked slowly; I watched as her eyes cleared.

"How cute!" she trilled.

I supposed that they would turn out ok.

Another batch of batter and twenty minutes later, Nessie sat merrily eating her pancakes. They were swimming in syrup, and she loved every minute. I moved into the living room with Esme, Rosalie, and Alice, out of immediate hearing range of Nessie, but where I could still see her. I had a feeling that this was a conversation that I didn't want her to hear just yet.

"So, what had you laughing so hard this morning?" Esme asked my pixie-like sister. Alice's grin turned mischievous. Then she looked at me.

"It started when Edward had a hard time getting out of bed this morning…" she teased.

I let out a little strangled noise of indignation. I was grateful that I could no longer blush, though I had a feeling that everyone knew that I would be, if I were still human. Esme laughed softly while trying to hide her amusement behind her hand. I looked towards her imploringly. She was supposed to be on my side here. She shrugged.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's just that I was so afraid for so long that Edward was changed too early to take a mate, like so many of the less-than-adult vampires, it's so lovely to see him acting like a teenager in love."

"That's what the guys were teasing Edward about! The terms '_touchy-feely'_ and _'needy'_ may have been used; the last adjectives the boys applied to Edward at his bachelor's party were '_uptight'_ and '_stiff_.' You've really changed him, Bella. Jasper said that Edward was being '_sooky!_'" Alice burst out laughing at that. "Carlisle even gave his _expert opinion_. He said that Edward's youth was affecting his need for touch and his _drive_." Alice trailed off with a teasing lilt to her voice. I wanted to melt into the floor.

"Emmett even said, and I quote, _'__I can just imagine how much more active Rosie and I would be if I was turned at seventeen and I had Eddie's drive here…'_"

"What?" I asked incredulously. Wasn't Emmett under an embargo on the sex talk? I'd have to make our next bet conditions more specific…

"Don't worry, Bella, Edward made sure that Emmett would have to keep out of your sex lives. At least, until Emmett comes up with another bet."

"What were they betting on now?" Rose asked. I could hear the frustration in her tone. The last time Emmett had lost a bet to Edward, he'd had to detail the Vanquish. He'd gotten the wrong wash, the wrong wax, the wrong applicator and Alice foresaw him putting a hole through the windshield when he pried the lid off the wax with too much force. Meaning, _Rosalie_ ended up detailing the Vanquish.

"Relax Rose; they were wagering on their wrestling match, which has spawned a new meadow a few miles north of here. They didn't exactly adhere to 'minimal environmental impact,' but you know how the guys can be."

Esme nodded her head, looking around the room. No doubt recalling the 'minimal impact' the guys had on her house.

"What has Emmett gotten into now?" Rose reiterated.

"Emmett tried to lift the ban on the sex jokes. Edward bet to keep a lid on them. Edward won." Alice smiled.

"YES!" I threw my arms up over my head and cheered, glad that I wouldn't have to suffer any indignities any time soon. And, it didn't hurt that my husband was the winner. I might have to show Edward how pleased I was about that when he got home. Edward...mmm. I shook my head to clear it and realized that I hadn't been following the conversation very closely.

"Edward has been affectionate towards us all lately," Esme mused. Her eyes looked far away. Alice and Rosalie were both nodding in agreement.

"Hasn't he always?" I questioned. Esme smiled as she shared a look with my sisters.

"Definitely not!" Esme laughed. "Outrageous styles aren't the only reason Edward never let any of us style his hair. He didn't like to be touched. He went out of his way to avoid physical contact."

"Edward?" I asked incredulously. Were they speaking of the same man that I married? The one who couldn't _stop_ touching me? Of course, I couldn't exactly keep my hands off him. Mmm…Edward. Stop that Bella. I focused back on Esme instead.

"Yes. I wanted to hug him so badly after I was changed. He was so brooding and closed off, and I just wanted to wrap my arms around him. It was so obvious that he missed his mother, and the more he forgot about his human life, the more withdrawn he became. Carlisle said that Edward would even resist his touch when he tried to restrain Edward during his newborn period. He would let me hug him occasionally, but as soon as I let go, he was always across the room as quickly as he could politely manage. But you have changed him, Bella. He actually hugged me last week, just because he felt like it."

I stared at Esme, my heart aching for the lonely years that Edward had endured, separating himself from those in his family even as they tried to draw him in. Yet at the same time, my heart warmed, knowing that Edward had come so far as to give affection to Esme because he felt comfortable doing so, not because he felt he was being forced to.

"Edward and Esme took me hunting for the first time," Rose admitted. "I was angry with Edward. I had heard what he had said to Carlisle during my change, and I was furious that he didn't want me. I didn't know about his gift at the time, and I kept trying to attack him. He kept evading me, and I only got angrier with each dodge. Finally I screamed at him to 'Hold still so I can hit you already!' That just made him angry, but he has always been a gentleman. He just stood there waiting for me. I couldn't do it. I tried to get him to hold me instead, but he was very hands-off." Rosalie laughed. "He just sort of stood there with his arms raised away from me while I sobbed into his chest and he sort of patted me with his fingertips. I never tried to touch him again, if I could help it. Though he hugged me too, when he picked up Nessie the other day," Rosalie chuckled at the memory.

I laughed at the mental image that Rose's story conjured. I could see it just as clearly as if Rose had shown me a picture.

"I never waited for Edward to come to me. I just did what I needed to. I remember the first time I went shopping for him. He was so stubborn, he refused to take off the shirt that he had on and try on the one I bought for him. In his day, women did _not_ dress men. So, we started running around the house, and I was trying to block my thoughts from him by reciting _The Iliad_ in Russian. Finally, Jasper sent him a wave of lethargy and I pounced on him. Just took the shirt right off of him and had the new one on before he recovered from Jasper's influence." Alice laughed at the memory. "He didn't speak to us for a week! When he did speak to us again, he admitted that he did like the shirt after all, and I've been shopping for him ever since! Regardless, he's never been _sooky _in all the time I've known him."

I couldn't help but laugh with them. I needed a distraction though. I was trying to keep my mind off of my husband for the time being, yet we had done nothing but discuss him. Mmmm. Edward.

Stop it, Bella. Where was that distraction? Renesmee answered that call, sticky hands and all.

"Mommy! I ate all my pancakes. I loved my syrup, thank you so much for making me fun pancakes. Daddy makes them best, but you made them good too. Why is Daddy sooky?"

Why did I ask for a distraction again?

Edward. Mmm.

Oh, yeah.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I also want to remind (beg) everyone to read The Pit, my entry in the Googleward Contest. Voting ends on November 28, 2009 (today!) So please remember to cast your vote for your two most favorite stories in the contest!**

**Drop me a note:) I don't bite:)**

**ebhg:)**


End file.
